familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Shrewsbury, Massachusetts
Manager |leader_name = Daniel J. Morgado |leader_title1 = Board of Selectmen |leader_name1 = James Kane Maurice DePalo Moira Miller John Lebeaux Henry Fitzgerald |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 56.1 |area_total_sq_mi = 21.7 |area_land_km2 = 53.7 |area_land_sq_mi = 20.7 |area_water_km2 = 2.4 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.9 |population_as_of = 2010 |settlement_type = Town |population_total = 35,608 |population_density_km2 = 589.3 |population_density_sq_mi = 1526.3 |elevation_m = 204 |elevation_ft = 668 |timezone = Eastern |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern |utc_offset_DST = -4 |latd = 42|latm = 17|lats = 45|latNS = N |longd = 71|longm = 42|longs = 48|longEW = W |website = www.shrewsbury-ma.gov |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 01545 |area_code = 508 / 774 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 25-61800 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0619489 |footnotes = }} Shrewsbury is a town in Worcester County, Massachusetts, United States. Shrewsbury is an unusual New England town in that it was neither a mill town nor a farming village. Rather, it grew as a suburb to neighboring Worcester from the start, with visitors to Lake Quinsigamond. The population was 35,608 according to the 2010 US Census, in nearly 12,400 households. Incorporated in 1727, the town is governed now under the New England representative town meeting system, headed by the Town Manager and five-member elected Board of Selectmen whose duties include licensing, appointing various administrative positions, and calling a town meeting of citizens annually or whenever the need arises. History The Town of Shrewsbury, named for Shrewsbury, England, is a suburban community with an uneven and hilly terrain cut by a number of minor streams providing several small water power sites. Grants of land were made in what would eventually be the town beginning in 1664, with the grant called Haynes Farm as the largest. Settlers came primarily from Sudbury and Marlborough, and the first permanent settler was Gersham Wheelock in 1720. As a town, Shrewsbury was first settled in 1722 and officially incorporated in 1727. Townspeople created an agricultural economy with apple orchards, and by 1750, there were two stores and four taverns as well as several small industries in operation. The rapid fall of prices for agricultural goods, the shortage of hard currency, and the general economic depression following the Revolutionary War produced disastrous conditions for colonists. Shays' Rebellion in 1786 sought to close the courts to prevent debt collections and the foreclosure of mortgages. Shrewsbury became a staging area for the rebellion and the encampment of the more than 400 insurgents, before the march on the Worcester Court House. A leather industry began in 1786 in Shrewsbury, and town farmers developed large cattle herds to support the manufacture of boots and shoes. This was followed by the establishment of gunsmithing operations in 1797, which produced rifles, shotguns and pistols and eventually cutlery. Luther Goddard began in 1809 by making brass clocks and then established a small watch factory employing a few skilled Swiss and English watchmakers. Lumbering created sawmills, and they in turn drew chair and cabinet makers, plow and wagon builders. The development of streetcar routes in the 19th century spurred the growth of single-family housing in town. A summer resort population on Lake Quinsigamond became consumers of the market garden produce grown by town farmers. As Shrewsbury's industry was killed off by the lack of large waterpower sites and the tardy arrival of the railroad, its role as a suburb of Worcester grew more important. The town's population doubled from 1915 to 1940 as continued streetcar suburb growth brought more modern settlers into the community. Other modern developments included an increased number of lakeside cottages, ethnic clubs and recreational areas on the lake. The economy of modern Shrewsbury has been described as depending on agriculture, the resort industry and the providing of recreation and food for the population of Worcester.Massachusetts Department of Housing and Community DevelopmentNarrative supplied by community and based on information provided by the Massachusetts Historical Commission. Registered Historic Places Shrewsbury is home to three current and one former Nationally Registered Historic Places: * The Gen. Artemas Ward Homestead on Main Street * The Shrewsbury Historic District, in the town center which includes parts of Church Road, Main Street, Prospect Street, Boylston Street, and Grafton Street * 1767 Milestones, of which two surviving milestones are in town, along the route of the old Boston Post Road. Geography Shrewsbury is a suburb of both Boston and Worcester, about 45 minutes from Boston and 10 minutes to downtown Worcester. Shrewsbury is located in Central Massachusetts, bordered on the west by Worcester, separated by Lake Quinsigamond. To the north is Boylston and Interstate 290. The south side is bounded by Grafton. Northborough and Westborough are to the east. A small parcel of land on the northwest side is bordered by West Boylston. The town has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (4.25%) is water.According to the United States Census Bureau Climate |date=August 2010 }} Demographics 2005* |33600 | 2010|35608 | footnote=: * = population estimate. }} By the 2010 census, the population had reached 35,608. As of the census of 2000, there were 31,640 people, 12,366 households, and 8,693 families residing in the town. The population density was . There were 12,696 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the town was 89.12% White, 1.45% African American, 0.12% Native American, 7.61% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.69% from other races, and 1.00% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.59% of the population. There were 12,366 households, out of which 34.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.1% were married couples living together, 7.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.7% were non-families. 25.3% of all households were made up of individuals, and 10.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54, and the average family size was 3.09. In the town the population was spread out, with 25.6% under the age of 18, 5.0% from 18 to 24, 33.4% from 25 to 44, 22.4% from 45 to 64, and 13.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females, there were 94.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.4 males. The median income for a household in the town was $64,237, and the median income for a family was $77,674 (these figures had risen to $77,734 and $92,599 respectively as of a 2007 estimateShrewsbury town United States Census Bureau). Males had a median income of $56,259 versus $37,129 for females. The per capita income for the town was $31,570. About 3.3% of families and 4.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.6% of those under age 18 and 7.6% of those age 65 or over. Government Town government Shrewsbury is governed in the traditional New England style. Municipal elections are held on the first Tuesday in May. Legislative Branch: Representative Town Meeting: 240 elected members. Executive Branch: Five-member Board of Selectmen with three-year staggered terms, an appointed Town Manager, and other elected and appointed positions. ; Moderator * Christopher Mehne (2015) ;Board of Selectmen * Maurice M. DePalo (2014) * Henry Fitzgerald (2014) * James F. Kane (2015) * John I. Lebeaux (2013) * Moira Miller (2013) ;School Committee * Erin H. Canzano (2013) * Sandra Fryc (2014) * Dale Magee (2013) * Jason Palitsch (2015) * John Samia (2014) ;Library Board of Trustees * Jack Avis (2015) * Joan T. Barry (2014) * Beth Cassavant (2014) * Carol B. Cullen (2013) * Nancy Gilbert (2013) * Laurie Lindberg Hogan (2015) * Carl A. Larson (2015) * Kevin M. McKenna (2014) * Frances Whitney (2013) ;Appointed officials (selected) * Town Manager: Daniel J. Morgado * Town Clerk: Sandra Wright * Chief of Police: James J. Hester, Jr. * Fire Chief: James M. Vuona Source: Various other boards, committees, and commissions round out the variety of services provided to residents, including water, health, fire, ambulance, police, education, recreation, etc. Higher government ) |fed_sen = John Kerry (D) Scott Brown (R) }} Education Shrewsbury Public Schools is the public school district in the town. Schools in the district include Oak Middle School and Shrewsbury High School. Library The Shrewsbury Public Library was established in 1872. http://www.shrewsbury-ma.gov/department/index.php?fDD=17-0 Retrieved November 10, 2010 In fiscal year 2008, the town of Shrewsbury spent 1.4% ($1,164,563) of its budget on its public library — about $34 per town resident.July 1, 2007 through June 30, 2008; cf. The FY2008 Municipal Pie: What’s Your Share?, Commonwealth of Massachusetts, Board of Library Commissioners. Boston: 2009, Retrieved August 4, 2010 Following the 1978 library expansion project, another expansion was needed. In 2004 and 2010, officials completed research showing inadequate space, poorly maintained roofs and heating/cooling systems, lack of handicap accessibility, and a growing demand for library services. In 2010, a project was proposed that would create a new facility for a total of approximately $19 million.Campaign4ShrewsburyLibrary.net. Retrieved 28 August 2011. Notable people cartoon featuring Shrewsbury native, Mike Birbiglia]] * Richard T. Antoun (1932–2009), Professor Emeritus of Anthropology at Binghamton University; stabbed to death by a student. * Kenneth S. Apfel (b. 1948), 13th Comisioner of Social Security * Lillian Asplund (1906–2006), last American survivor of the Titanic sinking * Mike Birbiglia (b. 1978), stand-up comedian * Peter I. Blute (b. 1956), Congressman representing from 1993 to 1997 * Min Chueh Chang (1908–1991), co-inventor of the combined oral contraceptive pill and ''in-vitro'' fertilization. * Ralph Earl (1751–1801), American painter and landscape artist, known for his portrait of Roger Sherman * Gardner Howe (1759–1854), Vermont state legislator * Jonah Howe (1749–1826), Massachusetts state legislator * Jesse Lauriston Livermore (1877–1940), famed for making and losing several multi-million dollar fortunes as a stock speculator. He was known as the Boy Plunger and also as the Great Bear of Wall Street. * Gregory Mcdonald (1937–2008), author of the "Fletch" series of novels * Craig Mello (b. 1960), 2006 Nobel Prize winner in Physiology or Medicine * Francis Patrick O'Connor (1927–2007), Massachusetts Supreme Court Judge * Robert Allan Ridley Parker (b. 1936), director of the NASA Management Office at the Jet Propulsion Laboratory * Charlie Pierce (b. 1953), American writer/journalist, and panelist on NPR's Wait,Wait... Don't Tell Me. * Artemas Ward (1727–1800), American Major General in the American Revolutionary War and a Congressman from Massachusetts, often characterized as the runner-up for George Washington's post. The Artemas Ward Homestead is a museum preserved by Harvard University. Located at 786 Main Street in Shrewsbury, it is open to the public for limited hours during the summer months Notable businesses * The Hebert Candy Mansion, where white chocolate was first produced in the United States. * The now-defunct Worcester Foundation for Experimental Biology, the renowned research facility where the combined oral contraceptive pill was first developed. The campus is now the Hoagland-Pincus Conference Center of the University of Massachusetts Medical School. * The now-defunct Spag's, the original all-purpose store, which predated Costco, Walmart and other similar outlets. Spag's was noted for its unorthodox inventory and discount prices. Upon the death of it founder, Anthony Borgatti, Spag's succumbed to the competition of the modern megastore and the challenges of handing over the reins to a new generation and was acquired in 2002 by Building 19. The location became Spags 19, and in 2004 the store was converted to Building 19's format (it is now just another Building 19 location). * The now-defunct White City amusement park, now the site of a shopping plaza Streets Shrewsbury is broken down into districts breaking the town down into sections.http://www.shrewsbury-ma.gov/egov/docs/1327424553_848052.pdf Prospect Street The "Historic Street" known by many, has many key features with Dean Parkhttp://www.shrewsbury-ma.gov/department/division.php?fDD=4-5 Prospect Park http://www.prospectfriends.org/ to name two. Lake Street/ Beverly Hill Drive Key features include Hill Side http://www.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~vtcstjoh/cemetery/hillsidelist.htm References External links *Town of Shrewsbury Official Website * *Shrewsbury Historical Society Category:Shrewsbury, Massachusetts Category:Place names of Shropshire origin in the United States Category:Towns in Worcester County, Massachusetts